redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ronnie Macleaf
Hi Ronnie Macleaf, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:04, November 8, 2010 If ye need a friend I'll be there! This is my first time welcoming a new user so...here goes! : Keep goin' on yore fanfic! If ye see KIU or KIC anywhere they mean keep it up and keep it coming. : If ye want ter read fanfics, here're some good fanfics an' writers: :Users :Segalia(otter) :Skipper Rorc(otter) :Laria Wavedeep(otter) :Jett Nightstar(otter) :Bluestripe the Wild(badger) :Colby Wildscutt(hare) :Dawnreth Longblade(badger) :Biklay Fierlan(squirrel) :Fanfics :Ben of Fairwick :Gelroth the Fierce :Rakkety Tam: The Alternate Story :The Ultimate War :Segalia Riverstorm's voyage :The Runaway If this is too much right now, I typed them in a list so it's easy to go from one to the next. : Also, ye might like to write on yore userpage, like write some more about yoreself, make a friends section that I can sign or something like that. : Can you update me? Can I enter your story? : If there's vermin afoot I'll be watchin' yore back, mate! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:08, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Welcome t'Redwall Wiki! Lathagarr mentioned me in his list up there, and h'I'm prob'ly the oldest one and h'I've only been 'ere a year+! But I would be 'onored if ye checked out me fanfic. Fill out yore user page so we can larn more 'bout ye! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll help you if you have questions. Are you figuring everything out so far?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 15:55, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. Some good writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Pinedance and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics? I have several, so they could take a while :) I hope we can be friends? Anyways, see ya around! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:45, November 12, 2010 (UTC) You're an author? Cool. If you need help with anything, come to me. Or if you just need someone to talk to, I don't mind. Where are you from if English isn't your first language? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I'm Holly, the author of... many fanfics! In fact, I won the award for the most! Some of mine are silly, though. One that most like is User blog:Hollyfire53/The Ultimate War, which you can enter here or here. The part in my signature that says, The Ultimate War, Have You Joined (er somethin' like that) is the link to the story. It's long, though... Other great writers are Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Mauran Axestripe, Laria Wavedeep, Skipper Rorc, Segalia, Peony Laminar, and loads of others! Thanks, and I'm sorry for the really late welcome! Once again, welcome to the Wiki, and if you need any help at all, really anyone can help! Bye! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 18:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Here's a link to the place with the info. Just copy, paste, then fill your info in. http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) No problem. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:46, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Enterin This Is Your Story Definitely you can enter, just submit yore character, mate! Hello, mate! On yore userpage it says you like rpgs, I made an awesome rpg at Redwallwars Wiki If ye want ter play it, just create yore character in the comments section! Yore mate, [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:06, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't help but notice that we have a common interest in Iron Maiden. --Vermin King 16:10, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, some people believe they worship the devil. I have one in the making. You can view it and my other fan fiction related blog posts on my blog. I'll look into your fan fictions when I have the time. I am rather busy at the moment. --Vermin King 19:20, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Ask Skipper Rorc if he'll read your fan fictions. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:16, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Im not trying to sound rude, but you might want to slow down on the fan fics. Having three at the same time can become tiring and since you have three, one of them might not be noticed among the others. You might want to update one once a week. Like you update Fan fic #1 the first week of the month, fan fic #2 second week of the month, etc. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) hey Ronnie I just read your "stuff probably nobody cares" on your userpage and we have a lot of similarities. Pretty much everything there is alot like me [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 15:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I've read a few and I'll try and keep up with them. I hope you're doing well-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) That sound like it could be a good idea. If you incorporate or include them well enough. I do that sometimes to. I get a little idea and stick it in my story. Oh yeah, I read that on your profile. So you're from Sweden? I speak English and French.-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 07:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) answer to your question: why have you deleted me under :Users who will be entered soon:? I'm sorry, must've been a glitch. I'll get ye back on as soon as possible! Oh and maybe ye'd like to check out my wiki http://adviction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity (you can open it in another tab so it doesn't get in the way of what you're doing [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 19:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Lathagarr Well, I'm not a sports fan either. I like computers. I love writing! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:00, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Update signing thing Please update me =) that would be nice here is my sig if you need it for update--JamesOfVallron 16:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fic Hey whats going on Ronnie. Just wanted to say you did really well on you Fan Fic story. I'm actually writing one right now but I had to make several changes to it because it was extremely alike to the story Ronnie Macleafs Quest. How in the world did that happen!?! HAHAHA! Anyway I like your character Ronnie alot and hope to be updated soon on your Fan Fiction. --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 23:13, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ronnie Hey! I've been alright, just trying to think what to write out a paragraph. I changed some parts to the story so that no one would think that I'm using plagerism. I definitaley understand you when you said (sitting on my chair trying to think of new ideas) I guess thats where I'm at right now. Lol! Anyway I'm a slow writer and I haven't thought out character names, and story flow. I was also thinking about animating a prologe or something to make it more intresting, or using pictures in the story, but that will take a bit of time. Btw I noticed you said "Bad Humor" in the character box, is it like sarcastic humor or something, because thats what my character does for fun. Anyway I'll ttyl. P.S. Have any advise before I do post my Fan-Fic? --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 19:50, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Just Sayin' Hi Hey Ronnie, I haven't been on Redwall Wiki in awhile and I just read your message. Adviction (http://adviction.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Fiction_Wiki) is where you can put all your stories, fan-fics and RPGs that aren't Redwall related. Of course you can put Redwall related stories there too, but you can put more variety. If you want to see Adviction as it is now (newly redesigned) just use the above link. If you want to RP, I've got a few RPs that are of various genres (http://adviction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lathagarr_Stormgale_of_Tronn/The_Pack_of_Dawnhunter Wolf, Wolf-hibrid, feral dog, http://adviction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lathagarr_Stormgale_of_Tronn/Cats_of_the_Four_Clans :Warriors based, http://adviction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lathagarr_Stormgale_of_Tronn/Dragons_of_Dragorhyss :Dragon). You might also like to check out some of the RPs created by other users such as Thornclaw Braveheart (http://adviction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Thornclaw_Braveheart/Heroes_of_Olympus :Greek mythology, http://adviction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Thornclaw_Braveheart/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_RPG Lord of the Rings based, http://adviction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Thornclaw_Braveheart/The_Flying_Dutchman :Flying Dutchman from Pirates of the Carribean) and Fern Longleap (http://adviction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fern_Longleap/Explorers_of_the_Silver_Shadow). If you want a better description of any of the above RPGs just ask me, if you aren't interested tell me. I'm on speeqe (http://redwallwars.speeqe.com/) if you wanna chat [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:13, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Whats-Up Ronnie Hey, just read your message, and yes I probaly will need help thinking of names. I thought of a couple that I haven't put on my page due to time, but I don't really want to rush things because it will turn out like JUNK. I will try to finish about 5 chapters before jan. 7th (because college spring semester starts) if I don't then I will post whatever I get done. Great advice on puting sentences between sentences because when I write its like "ok" I barely got anywhere. HAHA! I'm not quite done with chapter 1 yet, I have to clean up a couple parts, but yes I'll update you as soon as I get it out. Nice talking to a good friend on Redwall Wiki:) P.S. Cute Avatar! --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 18:43, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Again Ron :) 'No! Way! You have squirrels? I'm so jealous, because I LOVE them. Yes, I love squirrels they are extremely cute and unbaringly adorable. I wished I own one but I don't; instead I have: two hamsters, two rabbits with three baby rabbits, a cat, a dog, and finnaly a gold fish. Thats a lot I know, but I love everyone of them the same as if there my family. About mice being fed to fishes, thats pretty... uuuhhhh...gross I should say. My Fan-Fiction is about Arthmael Wildeye, and his best friend Garwen Ludias on an adventure to find the mighty rat Gonathor the Massacre. After Arthmael finds out that Ragnars dead (Arthmaels father) he totaly changes from a gentle warrior to a revenge thirsty maniac. On his way he meets Garwen, who had ran away from his home to search for adventure, and becomes close friends with. Thanks and hope to hear fromw you soon. P.S I went to the pet store and they told me the mice there were being fed to snakes and stuff like that. uuuaaahhh. Signing off! --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 19:46, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello Ronnie --Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead 00:36, December 20, 2010 (UTC) This is the signature that I can give you if you like. I don't know how to fix the other one, which was wierd.? My characters villian name does kinda sound like a wrestler. Lol! Yeah my fan-fiction is suposed to be epic but I'm a little timidy to post it. (If you know what I mean) It inspires me to write a fan-fiction about a squirrel because theres not too many out there that have them as main character. I know that the signature looks stupid right now but you could customize it the way you like it. Just type in place the color of background to the color you want it to be. You could also add in a picture if you like :) Anyway I'm glade to see someone a little excited for my story to come out I haven't done much to it today but I'll get it out there soon "hopefuly" Thanks Again! Good luck, I hope you get to keep those squirrels. ----Arthmael Fight Me!!! 00:37, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas and a happy new year!:) Heeelllooo Ronnie! Thanks for the greeting, I hope you had a wonderful Christmas. I understand completely not having access to the internet. There was a time I had no access for 1 month, and people on my youtube & email were wondering if I ever exicted. Anyhoo I very glade that you like your signature, that was just a lucky thing that it was your countries main color, that was my christmas present to you. HAHA! What did you do for your christmas holliday? I was just with my family hanging out and eatting a lot of food. Yum! I do agree with you, I like otters but it seems that most of the percent on redwall wiki is otter village. Don't get me wrong I love otters! :) I wanted to write a nice Fan-Fic based on a squirrel named Arthmael. Thanks again for the christmas greeting, I hope you have a super new year! P.S. Can you believe this year is over? P.SS's (boy why can't I remeber to say this in the body of my message?!?) I wave to Jess and Rangval from my computer Bye Again! ----Arthmael Happy Holidays!!! 18:53, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wonnie Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! If you're feelin' like chatting please let me know! SQUIRRELS RULE!!!!!!!!!!!! --SquirrelGuy Talk Page 21:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello there Ronnie I'm Niko Banks glad to meet you old chap I like your avatar its cool anyhoo I hope to chat to you soon.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:15, December 27, 2010, (UTC) Thanks Jess Squirrel is one of my favorite characters if I was good at animation I would make a show about Jess Squirrel and the whole Redwall gang plus adding some of my own Characters with alot of humor plus everyone will be able to see how good she can climb and the nonsense she has to put up with others in each episode what do you think of my idea.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 03:35, December 28, 2010, (UTC) Do you want to laugh? Check out these videos on YouTube Redwall goes to the movies (parts 1, 2, 3) --SquirrelGuy Talk Page 17:28, December 29, 2010 (UTC) lol really funny thanx. bushtails in arms! --SquirrelGuy Talk Page 04:40, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year! ----Arthmael Happy Holidays!!! 21:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Good to hear from you :D Hey, Inspite of the christmas rush I had pretty good christmas. All my relatives live in California and Mississippi. I hope I spelled that right. Yeah, I know what you mean. I had a friend over, that absolutsly Hates rodents, and I had to make sure that they were caged up the whole time. R.I.P One of my rabbits died (The Mommy), aahh that was so sad. Sorry I wasn't on too much, I was busy making videos for YouTube. Anyway I had a fan fic disaster, I saved my story and everything that was on my computer, and thought, ok that should be good enough. Frankly it wasn't, I reinstall the operating system and it wiped out the program that I used to store the story. It wouldn't let me open up the file when I reinstall the program :( So I'm pretty much going to have to wirte it over. Dirty Jobs, thanks but I found that out the hard way. I was eatting spaghetti when I was watching the episode where he was grinding up dead cows, the (worst episode) . I felt sick to my stomach all that night. When I get the parts that I remember to the story I should contact you soon :) btw Do you need ideas, well once I read your fan fiction again I give you a list of ideas. Tooodahloo P.S Did you see that episode on dirty jobs? ----Arthmael Happy Holidays!!! 21:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) HI Hello Ronnie again. Thumper was one of the first names I thought of when naming my rabbit Haha! Yes, sure thing, heres the link http://www.youtube.com/user/RedwallTV?feature=mhum. Made made only one epic Redwall Amv, but I'm working on more. Godsmack is a pretty cool band, and your right, it probaly would own. Currently about a 3rd of the way done with an amv with the song Through the fire and Flames from Dragon Force (you should check them out) I've only saw one episode of top gear, it was the one where they made a car go 200mph. Cool I know. Anyway checkout the amv and tell me what you think : ) TTYL --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 19:36, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ronnie its been so long since I last said hi sorry about that so hows it going hows your new year been so far and I hope to chat to you soon Ronnie:) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:09, Janauary 20, 2011, (UTC) Hey! How has everything been? I just started college about 2 weeks ago so have been trying to get alot of work done. Anyway just stopped by tsay hey. See you latter Bushtail. TTLY --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 21:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Ohh. I can understand dirtyness alright, my place can look like it has been abandoned for a couple of years if I don"t look after it for awhile. I sent you a message on YouTube saying hey. You like my avatar? I saw that online one day and decided to change it. Lol! My fan fiction? Well after I started all over (from the fan fiction disaster) I decided to change the way it starts off, and chapter one. I haven"t finished it yet but I"l try to get it up there soon. P.S. My computer had gotten a virus and killed my computer, so I had to rebuiled it. When that all got settled I tried to reopen my fan fiction but it wouldn't for some reason. I was so MAD!. --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 00:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC) A P.S.S ^--^ Your from Sweden? Coool! My older brother is at Italy doing some air force training. I've never been there but I wished. United States is where I live. Peace! --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 00:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ronnie why you not talking to me? thats not cool dude I hope I diden't offend you or something I don't remember doing so though.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 08:50, Janauary 28, 2011, (UTC) Woah alot of questions lol well first of all I've never seen the film but I'd like to it sounds like a good film second I'm not in collage but I do work at my school its alot of fun and I do have pets I got 3 dogs and a nice cat but it would be cool if I had a ferret or a weasel or a squirrel that would be awsome.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 03:00, Janauary 30, 2011, (UTC) Heyhey Sorry man, I was thinking switzerland for some reason not Sweden. I'm a big fat dummy idk what I was thinking. Things has been busy, assignments at the college has been over lapping other assignments so it's hard to keep up with it. I had to write countless amount of essay (long essays) and create 3 different ads and brochures. I've also taking up video editing and website building. Fun stuff. I live in Chaple Hill in the state of North Carolina. It's a pretty nice area but in my point of view, the USA is all messed up. I don't think this is place to talk about it though. Sorry that you feel like the only one in your country that is a bj fan. I read through the series and over acouple of my favorites books. My favorite is Rakkety Tam. I've got 1/4 left on my amv I'm making for YouTube probably one the best redwall amv out (not to brag). Have you heard of Vipertoothproducs on YouTube? She can make some pretty sick amv's. Anyway how have you been? Sneaking around I read that your going to a university to study. What are you going to take? --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 04:09, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ronnie, mate! Hey Ronnie, have you ever thought about checking out the Redwall Wars Wiki and http://redwallwars.speeqe.com/? Get on speeqe first because I may be there in a little ~~ You like Battle for Middle Earth II? That game is AWESOME!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey whats up homie I see you got a link to speeqe cool, how are you doing in school and hows your weekend been I hope you had a great weekend.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 07:23, February 14, 2011, (UTC) It's very fun. I don't play online, I just Network with my friends. I'm pretty good though I sometimes lose. I believe there is a third called Rise of the Witchking. I think I've played a bit but I find the second funner. I always play Elves, what about you? I've been doing pretty good, you?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 20:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ronnie ol'chap I haven't heard from you for a LONG TIME I hope youz not in any trouble matey and it would be nice to hear from you matey and please do keep in touch my friend I always keep in touch with me friends...I hope you have a great week ol'chap..Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 03:11, February 16, 2011, (UTC) P.S Please reply it's been forever since we last chatted. Good to hear my friend, noting new here but I have updated my fan fic check it out when you have the time to, and I have been listening to some nice relaxing music mostly jazz, I find Jazz relaxin to listen to.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 11:21, February 16, 2011, (UTC) salutations! I wanting to do my fan-fiction soon but I've doing so much writing that I can't seem to put down a word that I try to write. Weird situation I know Lol! So your in training eh.. I hear ya, I'm learning to run about 6 different programs, write and sketch out a thousand things that are due soon before I get started on them. AAAHHHH! I can't take it anymore. But the good thing is that I also learned a little bit about animation, which means possible Redwall animation! I can't get my hopes up though, animation is a huge and horrible subject to try and tackle while learning computer graphics, web building and video editing. I read that you like to play Cod4 and R6V, those are one of my top favorite games. Sadly I only get to play when I drive over to my friends house, because I don't have that type of gaming system. I love your avatar, shark in a little pool Ha, you can't get much better than that. Pictures of squirrels in army suites and guns are my favorite : } Hope ta hear from ya. Btw I'm planning to get three vids on youtube soon, that includes the IF AMV. P.S I almost forgot, dyou like pirates of the Caribbean. It's funny with captn Jake Sparrow. (I got a jar adir I got a jar adir I guess whats inside it) HAHA he cracks me up every time. --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 01:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ronnie, yeah its been tough but not too bad (I probably sounded like it was end of the world). I've got a 100 on the last essay that I wrote so I'm getting good results YES! Your avatar, is that you? Cutie. I'm still trying to get back at the hunters for killing my family. *sobs* that acualy part of my fan fic but skipping the guns and hunters. Speaking of which my story will probably be a 2 part series with Arthmaels kids take on the second part of the story. Hopefuly that will keep things intresting. I was sneekng around when I read that you were writing a real book, cool.What's it about? I'm getting to nosey. Btw I saw the why's the rum gone video. It had a nice beat to it. Yeah I tend to forget something in the paragraph so I write ps in about everything I write. P.S (Hahaha) --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 12:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey! guess what?i got the nect chapter of "haunted" up!! o_0 come and check it out! Ariyh 00:28, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice to meet ye! I don't believe I've said anything to ye before. So Hello!!! :). I see ye are Niko's matey, let's be mateys too!! Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 14:55, March 25, 2011 (UTC) (Note: Word in Italics are actions.) Grins and puts a friednly paw around Ronnie "Glad we are frinds, matey." Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 16:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes I see how you would believe that some would think it is kiddish. But yet the books have some wholesome information but some brutal descriptions of fights and such. The content is quite accurate but still appropriate. Also, my reply to your comment on my first blog post speaks a bit more about my concepts. Eventually when I finish 'Days of Exploration', I will make an archive with more details on other explorations that some had taken and what I believe is outside of the M.U.C.K. --SirForgotmypassword3times 02:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Waves a paw at Ronnie "Heyo, matey. How is ye? Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 13:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Waves back excitedly I'm pretty good, and yes, ye may call be ratti if ye like. Just don't use the V-word on me :P. I'm fine with our friendship :) I'm glad ye are reading my fanfic and the you like it. Don't worry about the non detail, I'm currently working on a revision which has more detailed and that it takes out the typos. Hope ye read it whenever I post it, I'll make sure to tell ye. And I will read yore, but I'm little occupied at the moment with Final Exams and a Little fun project, plus me own fanfics. But don't worry, I WILL read it :). BTW, no I have not heard of yore band. Is it good? Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 11:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Ronnie_san...? BTW, this message marks my one thousandth edit :) Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 08:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) New Profile pic eh? I see that you have changed your profile picture from the old squirrel-horse to the Hammer and the Sickle. I just noticed since I rarely have that much time to go on redwall.wikia to work on my stories. Hi If you have time, please come read my new fanfic! Thanx --SquirrelGuy Fur and Freedom!!!!!!! 17:12, July 5, 2011 (UTC)